Luke Triton
Luke Triton is Professor Layton's self-proclaimed apprentice and is one of the main characters in the Professor Layton Series. Biography Appearance Luke has peach skin, rosy cheeks and light brown hair in a pointed style, with a fleck of hair in between his eyes. He has black eyes, and he resembles his mother Brenda Triton. For the first trilogy, Luke wears a white collar shirt, blue sweater, viridian shorts with brown falling suspenders, white socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and a flat blue cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather satchel that contains a notebook. In Last Specter, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue shorts and green suspenders. He retained the satchel, shoes, socks and blue cap, but in the prequel trilogy, it has a little button on the top of it and is slightly taller. During Miracle Mask, Luke also wears a blue waistcoat over his shirt with viridian shorts and during Azran Legacy, he also wears a blue cardigan. Like his mentor, Luke very rarely takes his cap off; he is seen without it only four times during the series. In Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which Oswald Whistler knocks it off, he wakes up without it on during a cutscene of Miracle Mask, he is shown not wearing it during a credits image of Unwound Future, and also another credits image in Last Specter. As seen in the Miracle Mask, Luke also wears striped pajamas at night. As seen in the Layton Mystery Detective Agency anime, Luke wears a blue coat over an orange shirt and has light blue pants and brown shoes. His cap has been replaced with a fedora. At least 21 years have passed, making him a now fully-grown adult. He is also seen with a wife: Marina. Personality Luke is a sensible young boy who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with his mentor, Professor Layton. By the age of thirteen, it is commented that his abilities are enough to rival those of adults. Because Luke has a huge amount of respect for Layton, he is very dependent on him, to the extent that when Layton leaves Luke to run an errand of his own, Luke gets worried and hesitant. This is further evidenced in Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney, when he believes Layton to be turned into a statue. Pheonix comments that he heard Luke sobbing himself to sleep, & the next day Luke testifies against Maya in a blind attempt to bring the case to justice, despite their prior friendship. During the trial, he regularly made emotional outbursts. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but because he is a child, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down, as show multiple times in Unwound Future. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young lads, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolizing Layton, Luke is very fond of Flora Reinhold, as evidenced by their interactions in'' Diabolical Box'' and'' Unwound Future''. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite lovely. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in Unwound Future. The two children are the best of friends. Category:Characters Category:Professor Layton Series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Children Category:Teenagers